Rocket Jump Waltz
by Captain Combat Beard
Summary: You tell ME what I'm writing.


Sonic dashed around Eggman's robots and sentries as if they did nothing, which they pretty much did. Bullets whiffed the air far behind as Sonic wizzed by. He felt invincible. The blur turned around and shouted "CAN'T HIT WHAT AIN'T THERE!" to taunt the robots, and the several security cameras linked all over the base, which lead to the main control room, being watched over by none other than Eggman.

He turned back to fly over some more. He wasn't even breaking them and he was making it out okay.

And then something new appeared.

A rocket.

Sonic was too busy showing off and dodging bullets he hadn't noticed the fast rocket mere feet away from his feet. Sonic had to think fast. He noticed it mid step, so any attempt to change direction would result in a direct hit, or getting nailed by one of the bullets. Sonic, running out of ideas, tried what he always did in these situations; jump over it.

As he began to jump, he could feel the rocket fly by his feet.

BOOM.

First Sonic felt pain, mostly in his legs. He looked around and saw everything in a slow motion like sequence. He was floating around in the air, slowly flipping backward, looking around as robots simply stared at him. It hurt, yes, but it was also, somehow, fun. Being in the air for so long felt somewhat graceful and great. Sure his legs hurt a ton but that seemed to have been washed away by his now floaty state. He began noticing everything beginning to speed up to real time.

_Back to work_, Sonic thought as he rolled on the ground.

His entrance back from the calmness of the blast was only slightly more lacking than before. His speed had been toned down by shrapnel in his legs, but that didn't slow him down too much. Being more aware this time, Sonic dodged bullets and rockets, sliding and jumping over Eggman's contraptions.

Sonic jumped over several robots, to see that other robots learned off of each other, and started firing rockets at his feet. Sonic couldn't change directions in the air too much, and feet away from the ground, the rockets exploded, sending Sonic flying back into the air again.

Everything began to feel slow-mo again. This time it was much higher, due to the several rockets fired at the same place. It hurt more, too. Yet it seemed even more graceful and fun. Being above everyone else as they were trying to kill you, and taking advantage of their best efforts to harm you and using it against them was all part of the fun. Bullets wizzed by him, as well, adding to the thrill. He looked down, everyone looking up in awe to see how high you are, it felt like flying from roof top to roof top, except the fact that you didn't intend to do it is what makes it more fun. The feeling of shrapnel suddenly flying into your legs, however, is not fun. Sonic could swear he was hearing an orchestra play a somewhat calming tune as he flew through the sky, above everything else. Sonic was nearing the ground again, to come face to face with another rocket.

Sonic looked around to see what he could do to stop being a victim of rocket tennis until his legs were hardly more than bone. He spotted an air vent, directly in front of him. He saw it was perfect to bust into, and escape. Normally he wouldn't leave such a fun thing, but if it hurt as much as that no thank you.

The rocket exploded as Sonic was feet from the ground, sending him back into the air. In one more slow-mo state, Sonic turned around to see a room jam packed full of robots, somewhat resembling a large herd of penguins. He saw bullets wizz by him, missing, and shouted "UN-FRICKING-TOUCHABLE!", taunting the robots yet again. He completed his spin to notice a rocket coming up from underneath him, heading toward the wall. It would knock the air vent off the wall, and not blow him back, if Sonic was correct, which he usually always is for coordination related things.

With a large BANG, smoke covered where the rocket and the vent used to be, and when it dissipated, neither was there. Sonic smiled, and brought his legs up to shoulder height, and rolled in the vent.

..................

Again, I have no idea what I just wrote.


End file.
